Nagisa Mizushiro
Nagisa Mizushiro is a villainess from Gakuen Saimin Reido. she is one of the students who bullied Satou Futoshi with such cruelty later on Satou Futoshi hypnotized her into thinking that he is Akira Aihara and then she changed into her swimsuit and they kissed and after they kissed the trance wears off she realized that Satou Futoshi tricked her then Satou Futoshi hypnotized her and raped her at the same time later on she gets hypnotized and raped again in her swimsuit and later she ask Shouko Aihara (Akira Aihara) to come with her and than she interrogated Shouko about her relationship with Satou Futoshi and she then discovers Shouko's male half and decided to violate her body and after she tormented Shouko Satou Futoshi shows up and scolds her and than she and Shouko are raped by him. Name Origin Nagisa is a common Japanese unisex name that can also be a surname. It is written as "Beach/Shore" which also fits the fact that she is dress. "Mizushiro" means "white water" or "water white" derived from "Mizu" which means water and "shiro" which means "white", however "shiro" can also mean (though in the slang lingo of Japan) "innocent" which reflects her acts of innocence but is ironic when considering who she really is. However the kanji that spells out her last name can actually be read as "Mizuki" wich can be a Japanese slang term for "a sexy sexy Japanese girl who, without trying, can be the coolest, hottest, smartest and funniest female on the plant." Personality By some definition Nagisa can be said to be the definition of the term: "evil". Sato notes that she appears to be the devil at heart and even subconciously she is very mocking and mean calling Sato Fatass while under deep hypnosis which caused him to deduce that she saw him as such from the bottom of her cold dark heart. Very much like her boyfriend she was a spiteful bully and little more than that. However she appeared to be a little less mean thatn Akira Aihara which is not saying much, but she was never shown to actually harm Sato in anyway, only humiliate and torture him but whether she preferred such tactics over physical injury or felt that they were better ways to bully or more moral are ambigous. To win over the general crowd she puts up the facade of being a kind sweet person very much like Yuna Sakurasawa, however while Yuna's was genuine Nagisa's was forged. However unlike her boyfriend she seemed to be genually loyal to their relationship and never once cheated on him while he was a womanizer who attempted to double date two people at once. Also she never gave out her first kiss and virginity voluntarily and wanted to save them for the person she would marry showing a regard of forethought on withholding her body from perverts. Upon her hypnosis she developed a lust and fear of Sato Futoshi, both of him as an indavidual and of him ever leaving her. To the point of blackmailing another slave in an attempt to win back his affections yet was hihgly intimidated by his mere presence and her actions. RelationshipsEdit Gallery Nagisa Bar.png|Nagisa as Satou's Bikini Slave Nagisa Bride.png|Nagisa in her bridal gown Nagisa First Kiss.png|Nagisa after her first kiss 0Nagisa Smile.png|Nagisa Happy 0Nagisa almost end.png|Nagisa acting Tsundere 0Nagisa Bride Smile.png|Nagisa happy in her wedding dress 0Nagisa Swimhug.png|Nagisa blushing Nagisa Jap Profile.png|Nagisa's Japanese Profile External links *Nagisa Mizushiro in Slaves Wiki *Nagisa Mizushiro in Bullies Wiki *Nagisa Mizushiro in Saimin Wiki Category:Anime Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Lover Stealers Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil